Accept Me!
by SAY-TaoRisReal
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! "I lost my roommate, that's mean, i find my love!" Datangnya 3 anak baru di sekolah Tao ternyata sedikit berpengaruh pada dirinya. Ia menyangka orang bernama Kris itu sangat dewasa dan cool, tapi ternyata sangatlah menyebalkan. Akan ada banyak perseteruan di antara mereka. Tapi, bagaimana akhir dari keduanya? A TaoRis Fanfiction / with ChanBaek / RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "Accept Me!"**

**Author : Vadya Rhandissa a.k.a SAY-TaoRisReal a.k.a kyeopanda**

**Cast : - Huang Zi Tao / Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

**Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol**

**Dll..**

**Main Pair : TAORIS !**

**Sub Pair : ChanBaek ^^**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Anda bisa tentukan sendiri, pokoknya masih ROMANCE & YAOI ^^**

**Summary : "I lost my roommate, that's mean, i find my love!" | Datangnya 3 anak baru di sekolah Tao ternyata sedikit berpengaruh padanya. Ia menyangka orang bernama Kris itu sangat dewasa dan cool, tapi ternyata sangatlah menyebalkan. Akan ada banyak perseteruan di antara mereka. Tapi, bagaimana akhir dari keduanya?**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni, asli dari pikiran saya. Tidak ada niat untuk menjiplak atau apapun itu. Cast hanyalah saya culik dari EXO Planet nun jauh disana XD**

WARN! This is YAOI, BoyxBoy, Alur yang gak jelas, banyak Typo(s) mungkin...

**So, if you not like YAOI or me or my FF,**

**DON'T READ!**

**ENJOOYYY ~~**

**.**

**.**

Hai, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Umurku 16 tahun dan sekarang menduduki bangku kelas 2 Sekolah Menengah Atas. Aku menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Itulah kenapa aku sekarang tengah duduk di kursi ini sambil meringkas beberapa dokumen. Yahh… Semuanya sudah pulang, hanya tinggal aku disini yang diminta untuk menyusun data tentang tiga anak baru yang akan datang ke sekolahku besok. Salah satunya adalah siswa kelas 3. Aku melihat-lihat biodata formulir pendaftaran siswa-siswa itu. Ternyata, seseorang bernama Kris Wu pindahan dari China juga. Berarti dia sama halnya denganku. Aku juga asli China, dan aku pindah ke negeri ginseng Korea ini sejak kelas enam SD. Sudah cukup lama memang.

Draapp… Draapp… Draappp

Sekilas aku melihat seseorang melesat lari melewati ruang OSIS. Baru saja aku mau bangkit dari duduk lamaku dan memeriksa ada siapa diluar, seseorang memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu OSIS. Aku menghentikan gerakanku dan fokus melihat kepala yang baru muncul itu.

"Pe—permisi…" kata orang itu sambil membuka lebih lebar pintu ruangan dan menampakkan postur tubuh tingginya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku saat melihat raut sedikit memohon dari wajah orang itu. Ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Boleh kau tunjukkan dimana toilet disini? Kumohon…" pintanya sambil sedikit tersenyum canggung. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera memasukkan dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja menjadi pekerjaanku hari ini ke dalam laci dan mengajak orang itu keluar.

"Mari… Akan aku tunjukkan jalannya," aku pun berjalan lebih dulu dari orang tinggi itu. Tunggu, sepertinya wajahnya taka sing lagi bagiku. Aku sempat berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya aku menyadari kalau orang itu adalah siswa baru sekolahku yang akan masuk besok. Kris Wu. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan disini?

Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian, kami pun sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang diatasnya bergantung papan bertulisan "Toilet – Male". Aku pun member jalan untuk orang tadi.

"Silahkan, _gege_… Ini toiletnya," kataku dengan bahasa China yang sedikit fasih. Orang itu melongo heran.

"Kau bisa bahasa China?" tanyanya sambil memasang raut bingung. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Aku Ketua OSIS yang baru saja mendata dokumen anak baru yang akan resmi masuk sekolah ini besok… Kau bernama Kris Wu, pindahan dari China dan umurmu lebih tua setahun dariku, _gege_. Dan kebetulan, aku juga penduduk pindahan dari China sejak dari kelas 6 SD," jelasku sambil sedikit memamerkan senyum dari bibirku. Orang yang tak lain memang bernama Kris itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Eh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Terimakasih atas bantuannya," katanya seraya menekan kenop pintu toilet itu dan masuk ke dalam. Aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berdiri sendiri lagi di depan toilet itu. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang OSIS kembali dan mengambil tasku untuk segera kubawa pulang ke asrama.

××××TAORIS××××

Hari ini adalah hari datangnya ketiga siswa baru itu, termasuk Kris _gege_. Aku bersiap di depan gerbang bersama kepala sekolah untuk menyambut kedatangan ketiga siswa baru tersebut. Dua orang sudah datang dan berdiri di antara kami. Tinggal menunggu satu lagi, dan itu adalah Kris _gege_.

Tak lama dari itu, sebuah mobil yang kutahu adalah jenis keluaran terbaru tahun 2012 itu terparkir di depan gerbang. Warnanya merah mengkilat dan mungkin aku bisa berkaca di badan mobil mewah itu. Astaga, Kris _ge _orang kaya rupanya.

Kemudian, keluarlah seorang pria dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang kupakai. Ia keluar dengan gagahnya lalu tersenyum ke arah kami. Aku dan kepala sekolah membungkuk memberikan ucapan selamat datang. Kris _ge_ kemudian menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tundukkan kepala sebentar lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Setelah ketiga siswa baru itu sudah lengkap, kami segera berjalan untuk menunjukkan kelas dari masing-masing siswa-siswa itu. Hanya Kris _gege _yang duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Yang dua lagi, namanya Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol seumuran denganku. Apalagi Baekhyun sekelas denganku.

"Baiklah, Kris-_ah_, ini kelasmu... Kelas 12-2. Kau ingat, 'kan? Jangan sampai kau salah masuk kelas, hahaha," kata kepala sekolah sambil menunjukkan kelasnya. Kris _gege _lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Tentu saja, Pak... _Gamsahamnida_," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat. Kepala sekolah pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kris _ge _untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

.

.

Semua siswa baru itu sudah ditempatkan di kelas mereka masing-masing. Aku pun sudah mulai mengikuti pelajaranku seperti biasa di kelas dengan tambahan siswa baru, Baekhyun. Lelah memang menjadi Ketua OSIS. Apalagi, di jam istirahat pertama nanti, aku diutus untuk mengajak ketiga siswa baru itu mengelilingi sekolah. Mau tidak mau, aku harus ikut berkeliling ke pelosok-pelosok sekolah ini yang sudah puluhan kali kukunjungi.

RINGGG ~~ RINNGG ~~

Bel istirahat berdering sudah. Aku memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas dan berbincang dengan Baekhyun.

"Hey, ayo kita berkeliling sekolah. Kurasa kau dan dua siswa baru tadi perlu mengetahui segala isi sekolah ini," kataku membuka pembicaraan selagi Baekhyun membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

"Tentu saja, ayoo..." ujar Baekhyun. Aku pun membimbingnya keluar kelas dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang berada di kelas sebelah dan Kris_ gege _di kelasnya. Akhirnya, kami berempat sudah berkumpul bersama.

"Pertama adalah kantin. Ini adalah kantin sekolah kita. Jika kau merasa ingin mengisi perut, kau bisa memesan beberapa cemilan dan makanan cepat saji disini," jelasku sambil menunjukkan letak kantinnya. Lalu kami berjalan lagi.

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya, perpustakaan. Kurasa, sebagai siswa kalian memerlukkan banyak reverensi untuk belajar. Perpustakaan di sekolah ini menampung banyak buku bacaan yang tentu akan kalian perlukan sewaktu-waktu. Ingat jalannya," kataku lagi. Lalu kami berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya kami mencapai sudut terakhir sekolah, yaitu toilet.

"Ini toiletnya. Aku rasa, kalian tahu mana toilet untuk wanita dan untuk pria. Hahaha... Baiklah. Aku harap kalian bisa mengingat jalan yang telah kuberitahu. Jika kalian memerlukkan bantuan, katakan saja padaku. Di waktu istirahat, aku lebih sering berada di ruang OSIS atau di ruang Wushu. Kau ingat 'kan jalannya?" kataku. Mereka bertiga yang ada dihadapanku mengangguk mengerti.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tao-_sshi_," ujar Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku juga," kataku. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun meninggalkan tempat terlebih dahulu. Tinggalah aku dan Kris _gege _berdiri disitu.

"Ayo ke kantin dulu. Jam istirahat masih 30 menit lagi, 'kan?" ajak Kris _gege_. Aku pun tak menolak. Akhirnya, kami kembali menuju kantin.

Kami duduk berhadapan di kursi panjang itu. Kantin agak ramai. Untung saja masih tersisa beberapa kursi kosong yang masih bisa di tempati.

"Sebaiknya aku pesan apa?" tanya Kris _gege _ sambil menerawang pandangannya ke pelosok kantin.

"Itu terserah padamu," ujarku. Kris _gege _pun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Huh? Kau bahkan belum memberitahuku tentang makanan disini… Apakah aku harus memesan beberapa dimsum buatan ibuku?" ujar Kris _gege_. Aku berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, aku belum memberitahu tentang makanan yang sering dipesan disini.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membeli roti atau memesan paket makan siang untuk hari ini," kataku sambil beranjak dari kursiku. Kris _gege _yang menyadari kebangkitan(?)ku dari kursi, ikut berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kris _gege_.

"Kita pesan paket makan siang saja. Aku lapar. Ikut aku," kataku sambil berjalan menuju sisi kantin tempat orang biasa mengambil paket makan siangnya. Aku pun merasa kalau Kris _ge _sudah membuntutiku. Kami akhirnya sampai ke sebuah kios yang menyediakan paket makan siang untuk sekolah.

"Bu, aku mau pesan paket makan siangku," pintaku kepada penjaga kantin.

"_Nado_, _ahjumeonnim_," ujar Kris _gege_. Ibu-ibu penjaga kantin itu pun segera mengambil nampan beserta beberapa mangkok dan sendok dan sumpitnya. Ia menaruh beberapa jenis menu yang memang dihidangkan untuk paket hari ini. Bayam rebus dan sup jagung. Tak lupa nasinya dan segelas jus jeruk. Paket makanan-ku sudah siap. Begitu juga dengan milik Kris _gege_. Kami pun kembali ke tempat duduk semula.

"Kris _gege_…" panggilku pada Kris _gege _yang tengah melahap makanannya. Ia mendongak dan melihat ke arahku.

"Hm?" responnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah kemarin?" tanyaku.

"Oh, itu. Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah baruku. Sebenarnya, disaat kau menjadi pemandu sekolah, aku sudah tahu semua letak ruangan disini. Hehehe," jawab Kris _gege_.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Ternyata, kau memang berniat untuk bersekolah disini, ya?" kataku sambil menyuapi sesumpit bayam ke dalam mulutku.

"Ya, begitulah... Karena yang kutahu, sekolah ini cukup terkenal. Benar, 'kan?" kata Kris _gege_. Aku mengangguk pada kebenaran. Tapi, tidak terlalu terkenal dibandingkan sekolah di Seoul lainnya. Hanya sekolah ini mempunyai cukup banyak prestasi yang diraih.

"Ehhmm, aku kenyang," ujar Kris _gege _sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kelas… Kelasmu dan kelasku searah, 'kan?" aku pun ikut menyudahi kegiatan memakanku dan meletakkan sendok yang tadi kugunakan di atas nampan.

"Hey, habiskan dulu makananmu…" kata Kris _gege _ sambil menahan diriku yang baru saja mau berdiri. Mau tak mau aku terduduk lagi.

"Habiskan dulu…" katanya lagi. Tapi, aku juga memang tak mau memakannya lagi. Akhirnya aku kembali berdiri.

"_Anni_. Aku juga sudah kenyang. Ahh, sebentar lagi pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai. Lebih baik kita ke kelas. Untuk jam istirahat selanjutnya, lebih baik kita melihat-lihat asrama. Istirahat kedua punya waktu luang yang lebih banyak. Kau mau?" ujarku.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. _Kajja_,"

Setelah itu, aku dan Kris pun menuju kelas masing-masing.

**TAO POV's END**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sudah tiga jam lamanya mereka melanjutkan pelajaran, akhirnya sekolah membunyikan bel istirahat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tao meringkas buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk mengelilingi asrama bersama Chanyeol juga Kris.

"Ah, aku mau ikut denganmu, tapi maaf, aku harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol di kantin. Kami sudah ada janji. Lagipula, guru pengawas asrama akan memberi tahu keadaan asrama dan kamar mana yang akan kami tempati nanti. Maafkan aku, Tao-_sshi_," ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesalnya. Tao pun tak keberatan.

"_Ne_, _gwaenchanha_. Aku bisa pergi bersama Kris _hyung _saja," kata Tao. Baekhyun pun permisi meninggalkan Tao duluan. Tao menghela nafasnya dan ikut keluar menuju kelas Kris.

"Ah, Tao-_sshi_. Dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" tanya Kris saat ia keluar dari kelasnya dan mendapati Tao sedang menunggu dirinya di depan kelasnya.

"Ah, mereka tidak ikut kita. Mereka mempunyai janji satu sama lain untuk bertemu. Jadi, kita hanya ke asrama berdua saja," kata Tao.

"Huh? Apakah mereka berpacaran?"

"Kau gila! Tsk... Sudahlah, ayoo..." ketus Tao.

Akhirnya Tao jalan lebih dulu dan memberi isyarat agar Kris berjalan mengikuti langkahnya menuju asrama sekolah. Sebelumnya, mereka harus ke tempat parkir terdahulu untuk mengambil sepeda Tao. Sebenarnya, asrama tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki juga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tapi, Tao lebih memilih untuk membawa sepedanya.

"Kau kesini menggunakan sepeda?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"_Eoh_... Jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Tadinya, kalau ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, aku mau mengajak kalian untuk berjalan kaki kesana bersama-sama. Tapi, berhubung mereka berhalangan ikut, jadi kita naik sepedaku saja agar cepat sampai. Aku akan memboncengmu," jelas Tao.

"Apa?! Kenapa tidak berjalan kaki saja?" ujar Kris yang beranggapan kalau ia sampai dibonceng, harga dirinya sebagai lelaki sejati akan luntur sudah. Apalagi dia putra bangsawan. Sebenarnya, tidak ada masalah bukan kalau ia dibonceng?

"Tsk! Apa kau mau menghabiskan waktu istirahat kita, huh? Lebih baik kita memakai sepeda agar cepat sampai pergi dan pulang. Cepat naik," perintah Tao saat dirinya sudah siap untuk membonceng Kris. Kris menelan ludahnya.

"_Ppaliwa ppali_!" perintah Tao lagi karena ia belum mendapat respon dari Kris. Akhirnya, Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Begini saja. Kau turun, dan aku akan memboncengmu, kau mau?" ujar Kris.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta untuk memboncengku? Aaa.. Kau takut harga dirimu luntur karena dibonceng olehku, _eoh_? Ckckck... Dasar orang kaya," sindir Tao sambil menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. Kris menahan nafasnya.

"Su—sudahlah, kau turun saja. Kau pasti akan kelelahan kalau harus membonceng tubuhku yang besar ini sampai ke asrama. Lebih baik aku memboncengmu. Aku lebih kuat darimu. Ayo turun," ujar Kris.

"Ckckck... Kau sombong sekali. Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," Tao akhirnya mengalah dan turun dari jok sepedanya. Ia memberikan sepeda itu kepada Kris dan Kris yang langsung menaikinya.

"Naiklah," ujar Kris. Tao pun tanpa disuruh dua kali lagi, ia langsung menurut pada kata-kata Kris dan segera menaiki jok sepeda yang dibelakang. Kris mulai mengayuh pedal sepedanya keluar gerbang sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam dan menikmati angin sepoi yang berhembus ke arah wajah mereka berdua. Tao hanya menggenggam sisi seragam Kris untuk menjaga-jaga dirinya selama di perjalanan.

"Hey, tunjukkan aku arahnya," pinta Kris.

"Ah, iya... Jika kita bertemu persimpangan tiga yang ada kursi tamannya, kita ambil arah yang ke kanan, _arraseo_?" ujar Tao.

"_Arraseoyo_," Kris tetap mengayuh pedalnya sampai ia menemukan persimpangan tiga yang Tao maksud dan segera berbelok ke kanan.

"Setelah ini?" tanya Kris.

"Oh, asramanya sudah tidak terlalu jauh. Kau lihat gedung tinggi itu? Itu asrama kita," jawab Tao sambil menunjuk asrama sekolahnya yang sudah berjarak dekat dengan mereka. Kris mengangguk dan segera mengayuh dengan cepat sepedanya menuju asrama sekolah.

"Parkirkan saja disitu," kata Tao. Kris menyanggupinya dan memarkirkan sepedanya ke tempat yang Tao maksud. Mereka pun turun dari sepeda dan masuk ke asrama.

"Ini adalah asrama putra. Bangunan yang kau lihat di seberang adalah asrama putri. Ayo, kutunjukkan hal-hal yang perlu kau tahu di asrama ini," ujar Tao sambil menarik lengan baju Kris untuk membuntutinya.

"Pertama, ini adalah ruang bersama. Di ruang bersama, kita bisa berkumpul bersama untuk mengobrol di sela-sela waktu kosong atau melakukan apa saja dengan santai," ujar Tao. Kris mengangguk. Lalu, Tao mengajak Kris ke tempat lain.

"Nah, ini adalah kamar penjaga asrama. Jangan mencoba-coba untuk menjahilinya, atau kau akan tidur di luar asrama, _arraseo_?" ujar Tao.

"_Ne, arra_,"

Selanjutnya, Tao menunjukkan tempat yang lainnya.

"Ini dapur dan di lorong itu adalah toilet umum. Sedangkan kamar mandi untuk kita sendiri sudah tersedia di kamar kita. Toilet itu biasanya digunakan oleh siswa yang terburu-buru ingin menggunakan toilet dan sedang berada di luar kamar. Dan, di dapur ini kau bisa memasak makanan apa saja," kata Tao dan mengalihkan matanya dari dapur ke objek manusia yang berada di hadapannya.

"_Arrasseo_?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk.

"Kau berbicara sangat cepat dan lancar. Kau memang cocok untuk menjadi ketua OSIS," kata Kris yang entah hanya pendapat atau pujian. Tao tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya lalu kembali berjalan. Kris pun terkekeh dan mengikuti langkah kaki adik kelasnya itu lagi.

"Dan terakhir, untuk sekedar kau tahu saja, ini kamarku. Selama ini, belum ada yang menjadi roommate-ku setelah roommate lamaku, Sehun, pindah ke China. Aku tinggal sendiri di kamar ini. Hehehe," kata Tao sambil menunjukkan sebuah pintu dengan papan bernomor "12" yang menempel di badan pintu itu.

"Hooh, begitu. Heem… Apa disini masih ada kamar kosong?" tanya Kris sambil menerawang keadaan asrama yang sepi itu. Tao mengendikkan bahunya sambil menggeleng.

"_Mollayo_. Haah… Lagipula, diantara kalian bertiga, pasti akan ada yang diutus untuk menjadi roommate-ku. Mereka tidak mungkin menempatkan salah satu dari kalian di kamar kosong sendirian," kata Tao. Kris mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Tao melirik jam tangannya.

"Heem… Setengah jam lagi kita masuk. Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah," Tao pun mengisyaratkan Kris untuk mengikutinya lagi. Mereka berdua kembali ke sekolah.

××××TAORIS××××

Bel pulang telah bersenandung. Seakan mendapat kabar berita di rumah, para siswa dengan semangatnya keluar dari kelas. Tao saja sampai terdorong-dorong oleh tubuh-tubuh manusia yang saling berdempet di koridor sempit itu.

"Yaiish!" keluhnya sambil melibas-libas jas seragamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tao-_sshi_!" panggil Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kelas. Tao pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tunggu... Kita ke asrama bersama. Apa kau mau?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao pun tak bisa berkata tidak.

"Tentu saja. Kita harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Kris _hyung_ dulu. _Kajja_!" mereka pun berjalan untuk menemui kedua insan bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

.

.

"Waaa... Kau membawa sepeda, _eoh_?" Chanyeol berdecak kagum melihat Tao sedang mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"Aku suka bersepeda. Tapi, karena kita berempat yang ke asrama, aku tidak akan menaikinya. Aku hanya akan mendorongnya sampai ke asrama," kata Tao yang sudah siap dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal di kedua stang sepedanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun. "_Kkokkcheongma_!" ujar Tao yakin. Kris pun mendekat ke arah Tao sambil mengeluarkan telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi minta dihangatkan di kantong celananya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya," tawar Kris sambil merebut sepeda Tao.

"_Wae_? Aku bisa membawanya sendiri," kata Tao mengambil alih stang sepedanya lagi. Namun, Kris masih bersikeras untuk membawanya.

"Tidak usah, aku akan membawanya... Kau ini aneh, ya? Orang menawar untuk memberi pertolongan, tapi kau malah menolaknya," gerutu Kris. Tao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserah. Kalau begitu, bawa ini. Chanyeol-_ah_, Baekhyun-_ah_, ayo kita duluan," kata Tao sambil berjalan lebih dulu dari Kris. Kris pun mengeret sepeda Tao sambil mengikuti ketiga manusia yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

_"Ssstt... Apakah ketua OSIS memerintahkan anak baru tampan itu untuk membawa sepedanya?"_

_ "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya iya. Dia 'kan ketua OSIS. Mungkin, dengan jabatannya itu, dia bisa menyuruh orang semena-menanya,"_

_ "Ah, mungkin saja. Tapi, aku kasihan dengan Kris oppa,"_

_ "Ne, nado"_

_ "Eoh, aku juga,"_

Namun, sialnya, Tao sama sekali tidak tahu kalau beberapa gadis di sekitar mereka memandang Tao dengan tatapan aneh dan membicarakannya. Malangnya dirimu, Huang Zi Tao.

××××TAORIS××××

Mereka sudah sampai di asrama. Setelah Kris memarkirkan sepeda Tao dengan sempurna, mereka berempat melangkah masuk ke gedung bertingkat delapan itu. Saat mereka sudah masuk dengan sempurna, seorang wanita dengan dandanan sedikit menor telah siap berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Halo, ketua OSIS dan ahh... Tiga anak baru itu, ya?" sapa wanita itu. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memberi salam. Wanita ber-lipstick merah tebal mengkilat itu mengangguk.

"Oh, apakah mereka belum tahu dimana kamarnya?" tanya wanita itu pada Tao.

"Be—belum, _seonsaengnim_," jawab Tao. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, untuk kalian bertiga, ayo ikut aku. Dan kau Tao, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu," ujar wanita itu tanpa senyum sedikitpun. Tao mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa disuruh dua kali, segera mengikuti jejak sepatu high heels wanita tadi. Guru penjaga asrama.

.

.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ini kunci kamar kalian. Kalian berdua adalah roommate dengan nomor kamar, nomor 20. Kamar itu kebetulan kosong, jadi kalian yang menempatinya. Dan, kau… Ng…"

"Kris, _seonsaengnim_," sambar Kris yang sadar kalau wanita penjaga asrama itu lupa akan namanya.

"…Ah, ya, Kris, kalau kau, kau bisa ambil kunci ini. Kamarmu nomor 12,"

"12?"

Kalian ingat angka itu?

"Ya, Tao belum lama ini baru saja ditinggal oleh Sehun yang merupakan roommate-nya. Dia pindah ke China. Sayang sekali, padahal dia anak yang lumayan rajin, giat, pandai dan yah… Kuakui dia tampan. Lagipula, aku tak akan membiarkan anak baru seperti dirimu harus menetap di kamar baru. Tapi, kurasa kau lebih tampan dari Sehun, hm?" wanita itu mulai menunjukkan sisi genitnya sambil menatap Kris dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Right, aku memang tidak salah lihat. Hahaha, aku bercanda. Baiklah, kalian semua segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Lalu, kalian diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah untuk meringkas barang-barang juga pakaian kalian. Lalu, kembalilah ke asrama sebelum pukul delapan malam, mengerti?" perintah wanita itu.

"_Algaesseumnida_, _seonsaengnim_," jawab mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Waahh… Akhirnya aku bisa berbaring setelah beberapa jam duduk tegak di kursi itu. Euugh… Hey, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di kasur bagian bawah dari kasur bertingkat itu.

"_Eoh_?" Baekhyun menyahut. Ia yang sedang melepas dasinya berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Yaaa… Bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu sedikit?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aah, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu jika kau bersedia untuk memijat bahuku sebentar. Yaya? Hanya sebentar," pinta Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus bahunya yang terasa pegal hari itu.

"_Mwo_?" Baekhyun memasang wajah jengkelnya. Chanyeol malah memasang wajah memelasnya sekali lagi.

"_Jebalyo_. Hanya sebentar. Aku janji!" pinta Chanyeol lagi. Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun mengalah dan menggantung dasinya.

"Baiklah. Hanya sebentar," Lalu, lelaki mungil itu berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan memijat bahu milik Chanyeol yang ukurannya lebih besar dan lebih lebar dari miliknya.

"Ah, ternyata kau baik dalam hal seperti ini," puji Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkikik.

"_Anniya_. Aku sering disuruh oleh ibuku untuk memijat bahunya dan kakinya. Dia tipe wanita pekerja keras. Dia selalu pulang malam dan aku selalu menunggunya dirumah. Kau tahu? Kadang, aku sendiri menunggunya di rumah besar itu selama 10 jam. Tapi, aku akan selalu menunggunya, lalu memijat bahunya," jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus, mengingat ibunya.

"Ah, _geuraeyo_? Lalu, kenapa kau pindah kesini? Kapan kau akan memijatnya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Ibuku sedang di rumah sakit. Dia menderita penyakit kanker payudara. Aku seharusnya berada disana untuk terus memijatnya sampai ia sembuh, tapi aku juga butuh teman dan sekolah. Aku juga tidak mungkin sendirian berada di rumah seharian. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk masuk asrama agar aku tidak merasa kesepian. Kau tahu? Aku benci kesepian," kata Baekhyun sambil terus memijat bahu Chanyeol.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Eehm, kalau begitu, apa kau mau aku mengantarmu ke rumahmu setelah ini? Aku akan menemanimu mengunjungi ibumu di rumah sakit, sebelum kita meringkas barang-barangmu dan kembali ke asrama. Kau mau?" tawar Chanyeol sambil memutar balikan tubuhnya, membiarkan tangan Baekhyun lepas dari bahunya.

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak keberatan,"

"Baiklah. _Gomawo_,"

.

.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu terus mengetuk badan pintu tak bersalah itu. Sudah 15 menit ia berdiri disitu, belum ada sedikitpun suara dari dalam yang meresponnya.

"Aiish, apa anak itu tidur? Cepat sekali," umpat Kris—lelaki tinggi itu—sembari melanjutkan aksi ketuk-mengetuknya.

"Tao!? Huang Zi Tao!" pekik Kris dengan suara berat khas-nya. Ya, ia sedang mengetuk pintu berpapan nomor "12" itu. Ia memang sudah memegang kuncinya, tapi, kalau ia langsung masuk saja, kesannya sedikit tidak sopan. Siapa tahu Tao memang sedang tidur? Atau, sedang berganti pakaian, atau kegiatan-kegiatan privasi lainnya yang belum Kris ketahui.

"Aissh, Tao! Ta—"

CLEK!

"_Mwoy_—Kris _gege_?" seorang lelaki berkulit putih mulus dan rambut hitam pekatnya muncul dari balik pintu itu. Ia terkejut melihat lelaki tinggi berambut sedikit blonde kecoklatan sedang berdiri menatap dirinya.

"H—hay, Tao," sapa Kris sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Apa yang _gege _lakukan disini?" tanya Tao. Kris pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Ini. Kau lihat? Nomor 12," kata Kris. Tao sedikit membulatkan matanya sambil menatap benda yang Kris tunjukkan di depan matanya. Sebuah kunci asrama bernomor "12".

"Kau—roommate baruku?" kata Tao sambil beralih menatap Kris. Lalu, Kris memasukkan kembali benda berwarna perak itu ke dalam kantongnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku masuk? Aku butuh istirahat, ketua OSIS,"

"Tsk! Yasudah, masuklah," Tao melebarkan daun pintunya dan memberi lapang agar kris bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah Kris sudah menginjak lantai kamarnya dengan sempurna, Tao kembali menutup pintu.

"Heemm... Kau tidur dimana?" tanya Kris sambil melihat ke arah ranjang bertingkat itu.

"Oh, bukannya kau tahu aku sendirian disini? Aku bisa tidur di kasur yang mana saja. Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau mau tidur dimana?" jawab Tao sembari berbalik tanya.

"Ah, iya, benar. Kalau begitu aku mau tidur di atas," kata Kris sambil menunjuk kasur bagian atas.

"Terserah," lalu Tao menduduki sisi ranjang bagian bawah.

"Hmm... Ternyata suasana di kamar ini nyaman juga. Apa kau menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau mencium wangi apa?" tanya Tao sambil mengendus-endus hidungnya ke segala arah di sekitarnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, rasanya aku mencium sesuatu. Dan, aromanya sangat..." Kris juga mengendus-endus hidungnya sambil mencari sumber wangi itu. Ia berjalan menuju kasur Tao secara perlahan.

"...Segar dan..." Kris masih memejamkan matanya dan terus mengendus hidungnya.

"...Sangat wangi," hidung Kris berhenti di dekat bahu Tao. Tao yang melihat kegiatan Kris merinding seketika. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sambil menatap geli wajah Kris. Kris membuka matanya.

"Tao?" gumamnya.

"Yakk!" akhirnya Tao sedikit berteriak. Kemudian Kris sadar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari bahu Tao.

"Astaga, kau memakai parfum apa sampai wangi-nya menyebar kemana-mana? Ckckck... Apa kau baru saja mencoba untuk menggoda seseorang? Apa kau mengundang pacarmu untuk kesini? Atau siswa putri di asrama seberang yang akan kau jemput mengendap-endap?" ujar Kris santai namun sedikit tegas sambil melipat tangannya di dada lalu menatap Tao lekat. Ya, sepertinya ia memang ingin bercanda, tapi rautnya terlihat bukan seperti ingin bercanda.

"Yak, apa kau sudah gila?! Aku ketua OSIS, dan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal konyol seperti itu! Aku hanya memakai parfum favoritku setelah aku mandi tadi. Dasar!" gerutu Tao sambil mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik selimutnya dan memungungi Kris.

"Ckckck, hey, memangnya kau tidak punya pacar?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan tasnya di dekat meja belajar.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, bodoh!?" pekik Tao tanpa berbalik arah menatap Kris.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kau ini cepat sekali marah, ya?"

"Aku tidak punya," jawab Tao singkat dan dingin.

"Ishishish... Benar juga. Wajah manis dan terkesan sedikit cantik, mana ada perempuan yang mau menjadi pacarmu? Benar 'kan?" cibir Kris sambil membuka jasnya dan melepas dasinya.

"Yakk! Jaga mulut bodohmu itu, Wu Yi Fan! Eugh, eugh! Lebih baik aku sendirian disini daripada aku punya roommate secerewet dirimu! Euugh!" jerit Tao marah pada Kris sambil melemparkan bantal dan gulingnya serta beberapa boneka panda yang sengaja ia koleksi dan ia taruh di samping bantalnya ke arah Kris yang sedang berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serangan Tao.

"Hey! Yak! Yak! Hentikan!" pinta Kris.

"Tidak sebelum kau berusaha memperbaikki mulut bodohmu! Tak kusangka, aku kira Kris yang kukenal selama ini orang yang dewasa, bijaksana, dan ramah. Ternyata, semuanya benar-benar salah! Eugh!" Tao masih menggerutu sambil melempari Kris dengan bonekanya.

"Yakk! Hentikan!" pekik Kris.

"Tidak akan!"

"Y—yak!"

"Wleeee! ~"

"Hentikan atau aku akan memberimu pelajaran sekarang! Huang Zi Tao!" entah kapan Tao bertanya-tanya, Kris sudah menggenggam dengan erat dan kasar tangannya yang baru saja ingin melempari Kris dengan boneka terakhirnya. Kris menatap kesal mata Tao, namun Tao membalas dnegan mata yang seolah-olah bertanya, "ada-apa?".

"Hentikan, atau aku akan memberimu satu pelajaran!" kata Kris lagi. Tao memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas dan melempar boneka itu dengan asal.

"Menjauhlah. Aku sudah banyak diberi pelajaran oleh guruku tadi. Sekarang kau menyingkir dan aku mau tidur. Hush!" Tao mendorong kening Kris dengan satu jarinya agar Kris menjauh. Setelah Kris sudah sedikit menjauh dengan wajah bodohnya, Tao kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa bantal itu memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut yang hangat.

"M—mwo? Tsk! Sopan sekali dia, padahal aku lebih tua darinya," gerutu Kris sambil menatap Tao kesal.

"Hanya beda satu tahun tepatnya," Kris mendengar Tao menggumamkan sesuatu. Ternayat Tao masih mendnegar ucapannya.

"Cih! Tidur saja kau!" bentak Kris kesal.

"Tsk!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**or**

**END?**

**Annyeoong, readers ^^**

**This is my first FF for TaoRis _**

**Jadi saya butuh sedikit review dan kritik/sarannya ~ ^^**

**Dan, saya akan melanjutkan next chapter jika saya benar-benar menerima REVIEW hangat yang banyak ^_^**

**FINALLY, **

**Mind to Review? Gomawooo ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "Accept Me!"**

**Author : Vadya Rhandissa a.k.a SAY-TaoRisReal a.k.a kyeopanda**

**Cast : - Huang Zi Tao / Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

**Byun Baekhyun / Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol / Chanyeol**

**Dll..**

**Main Pair : TAORIS !**

**Sub Pair : ChanBaek ^^**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Anda bisa tentukan sendiri, pokoknya masih ROMANCE & YAOI ^^**

**Summary : "I lost my roommate, that's mean, i find my love!" | Datangnya 3 anak baru di sekolah Tao ternyata sedikit berpengaruh padanya. Ia menyangka orang bernama Kris itu sangat dewasa dan cool, tapi ternyata sangatlah menyebalkan. Akan ada banyak perseteruan di antara mereka. Tapi, bagaimana akhir dari keduanya?**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni, asli dari pikiran saya. Tidak ada niat untuk menjiplak atau apapun itu. Cast hanyalah saya culik dari EXO Planet nun jauh disana XD**

WARN! This is YAOI, BoyxBoy, Alur yang gak jelas, banyak Typo(s) mungkin...

**So, if you not like YAOI or me or my FF,**

**DON'T READ!**

**ENJOOYYY ~~**

**.**

**.**

"_M—mwo? Tsk! Sopan sekali dia, padahal aku lebih tua darinya," gerutu Kris sambil menatap Tao kesal._

"_Hanya beda satu tahun tepatnya," Kris mendengar Tao menggumamkan sesuatu. Tern__yata__ Tao masih mend__enga__r ucapannya._

_ "Cih! Tidur saja kau!" bentak Kris kesal._

_ "Tsk!"_

.

.

"Tuan Jung, tolong kau kirimkan berkas ini ke Pak Kim. Dia sangat menunggu benda ini. Andai aku tidak sakit seperti ini, aku pasti akan dengan senang hati mengantarkannya sendiri kesana," kata seorang wanita berumur namun wajahnya masih terlihat muda, yang duduk menyender di kepala tempat tidur putih itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah berkas keperluan kantornya kepada assistennya.

"Ah, baiklah, Nyonya. Kami pasti akan terus menunggu kesembuhan Nyonya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," pamit sang assiten kepada wanita itu dan segera berjalan menuju pintu sambil membawa berkas yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya. Namun, langkahnya berhenti, dikala saat ia ingin membuka kenop pintu, seseorang sudah lebih dulu membuka pintunya dari luar.

"Ah, Tuan Muda Byun," sahut assisten itu terkejut saat melihat siapa yang muncul dari pintu itu. Seorang lelaki mungil yang juga sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan assisten setia ibunya itu. Ya, IBU-nya.

"Ah, selamat sore, Tuan Jung," sahut Baekhyun—lelaki mungil itu—kepada assisten ibunya itu.

"Apa Tuan Muda ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya?" tanya assisten itu. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Lalu ia menarik Chanyeol, yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya agar wajahnya kelihatan jelas.

"_Ne_, aku juga membawa temanku. Namanya Park Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun sedikit bersemangat. Chanyeol pun tersenyum.

"_A_—_annyeonghaseyo_, _ahjusshi_," sapa Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Tuan Jung, kau belum pergi? Ada siapa di luar?" pekik seorang wanita dari dalam.

"Ah, _Ye_, Nyonya. Tuan Muda Byun dan temannya berkunjung kesini. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," jawab Tuan Jung dan segera mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP yang sejuk dan luas itu.

"Baek—Baekhyun?" gumam wanita itu dalam diam, sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar muncul di hadapan ibunya dengan Chanyeol.

"_Eommeonim_, _eotteohke jinaeseyo_? Apa kondisimu mulai membaik?" tanya Baekhyun langsung sambil tersenyum menemui ibunya. Wanita itu pun perlahan menyunggingkan senyumnya di hadapan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Byun—Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lontar sang ibu. Seharusnya, Baekhyun sekarang berada di asrama, bermain bersama temannya, atau tidur. Ia sangat tahu, kalau Baekhyun sangat membenci kesepian.

"Ah, memangnya kenapa? Aku merindukanmu… Hehehe. Lagipula, kami diberi kesempatan untuk pulang dan mengemas barang-barang untuk dibawa ke asrama. Ah, _eomma_, ini temanku, tepatnya teman sekamarku di asrama. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Nah, Chanyeol, inilah ibuku," ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan Chanyeol di hadapan ibunya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, ahjummeonim_. _Naneun _Park Chanyeol _imnida_… Wah, Baekhyun-_ah_, kau tidak bilang kalau ibumu ternyata semuda ini. Dia masih terlihat cantik," kata Chanyeol sambil memoleskan sedikit pujian di salam perkenalannya. Sang ibu yang tengah bersandar itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-_sshi_. Wah, cepat sekali kau bergaul, Baekhyun-_ie_. Ibu senang melihatnya," kata Nyonya Byun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum.

"_Anniya_. Sejauh ini aku baru menemui tiga teman yang cocok denganku. Ibu tahu, dua orang lagi adalah orang asli China," ujar Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus menunjukkannya kepada Ibu. Hihihi…,"

"Tentu saja, Bu," lalu Baekhyun berjalan menuju kaki ibunya. Lalu, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh kaki yang tertutup selimut itu, lalu mulai member sedikit gerakan menekan.

"Ibu, kau pasti merasa bosan disini. Aku tahu kau tidak beraktivitas seperti biasa, tapi aku tahu kondisimu sangatlah lemah sekarang. Kau pasti membutuhkan tanganku. Untuk memijatmu, hehehe… Tapi, dengan kondisi apapun, kau tetap saja bekerja. Kalau tidak, amana mungkin Tuan Jung ada disini, ckckck. Ibu, kau itu sedang sakit, harusnya kau tidur dan beristirahat dengan nyaman disini. Haahh, aku merasa kasihan padamu, Bu," kata Baekhyun panjang lebar yang berhasil membuat Ibunya serta Chanyeol menujukan matanya pada satu arah, yaitu, Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ie_…" panggil sang Ibu.

"_Ne_, _eomma_?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Seminggu lagi ibu akan melaksanakan operasi,"

JLEB!

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan memijatnya setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang ibu kepadanya.

"_M—mworago_?" mata Baekhyun sedikit belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"_Ne_, seminggu lagi aku akan di operasi. Jadi, berdoalah demi kebaikanku dan dirimu juga," ujar Nyonya Byun sambil tersenyum. Mata Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi air mata, namun, ia tidak akan mengeluarkannya secepat itu. Ia mengalaih-alihkan pandangannya kea rah lain agar bisa menahan air matanya supaya tidak mengalir keluar. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Te—tentu saja, _eomma_. Kau harus berjuang! A—aku akan berdoa. Ingat aku disaat waktu operasimu akan berlangsung. Pikirkan kalau aku ada di sampingmu saat itu. _Hwaiting_!" seru Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum paksanya. Jujur, hatinya sedang menangis sekarang. Bagaimana jika operasinya tidak berlangsung dengan lancar? Bagaimana jika para dokter tidak berhasil mengangkat kankernya? Bagaimana jika…

"Baekhyun, kau harus mengemas barangmu, bukan? Pulanglah," kata Nyonya Byun.

"_N—ne_… Aku pulang dulu, _eomma_… Jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Kajja_, Chanyeol-_ah_," kemudian Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari ruangan.

"_Annyeonghi gyeseyo_, _ahjumeonnim_," pamit Chanyeol dengan sopan. Lalu, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau benci kesepian, dan kau hanya bercerita tentang Ibumu, lalu dimana…"

"…Ayahku?" sambar Baekhyun di sela-sela perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun terkejut dan mengangguk gugup.

"Haah… Ibuku dan 'orang' itu sudah lama bercerai. Dia ketahuan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Itulah kenapa aku tak mau menceritakan apapun tentangnya, walau akhirnyaseseorang akan bertanya kepadaku soal hal itu," jelas Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan menerawang ke depan.

"La—lalu, apakah kau membencinya?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan soal orang itu lagi, mengerti?" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri lalu mengangguk. Ia takut kalau pertanyaannya menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun.

××××TAORIS××××

"Haahh... Huang Zi Tao, _i'm back_!" seru seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat Tao yang sedang serius berkutat dengan ponsel android putihnya. Ia membawa sebuah tas Ransel dan satu koper yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tapi aku sangat tidak mengharapkan kedatanganmu lagi," ketus Tao dingin sambil terus memainkan benda petak berwarna putih itu. Kris—orang itu—menaruh tas dan kopernya dan duduk di kursi belajar sambil menyalurkan kelelahannya kepada kursi itu, lalu memandang kesal Tao.

"Ckckck, apakah seorang Ketua OSIS bisa berkata kasar seperti itu? Tsk, aku tidak menyangka," cibir Kris sambil menyenderkan dirinya.

"Aku bukan Ketua OSIS di kamar ini,"

"_Arra_, _arra_! Terserah,"

"Tsk!"

Kemudian, keduanya kembali dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan yang sedikit luas itu.

"Arghhh!"

"Yak! Kau mengangetkanku, bocah!" bentak Kris sambil memegang dadanya yang naik turun dan menatap kejam Tao. Namun, Tao tak mengindahkan bentakan itu. Ia masih menatap nanar layar ponselnya.

"_Andwae_! _Andwaeeeeee_..." pekiknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya kesal dan berlagak seperti orang menangis.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa, huh? Apa kau baru saja ditolak berkencan?" tanya Kris yang lebih ke arah ledekan. Tao kemudian menghentikan gerakan imutnya, dan menatap sarkatis objek manusia tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi belajar itu.

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu, Kris!" omel Tao dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Haagghh!"

"Cih, apakah Sehun juga pergi karena hal ini? Kasihan dia, ishishish..." Kris menggeleng prihatin.

"Yak! _Mwoseun suriya_!? _Eoh_!?"

"Ya... Karena dia sudah tidak tahan sekamar denganmu. Kau terlalu berisik... Itulah kenapa dia meninggalkan sekolah ini! Benar, 'kan?" ejek Kris sambil melangkah menuju kasurnya yang berada tepat di atas kasur Tao. Sebelum ia menaiki anak tangganya, bagian belakang baju Kris sempat ditarik oleh tangan Tao yang menyebabkan ia kembali turun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kris?" tanya Tao dengan nada sinisnya.

"Apa kau tuli?" Kris berbicara sambil menunjukkan telinganya sendiri.

"Astaga! Aku sudah tak kuat! Kenapa aku bisa berlaku sopan kepadamu setelah ternyata melihat sifat asli Kris yang baru kuketahui!" gerutu Tao sendiri.

"Kau mulai tak sopan, Huang! Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan panggilan '_gege_' dengan sopan seperti sepanjang jam sekolah tadi, huh," kata Kris sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Oh? Benarkah? Setelah melihat semuanya, sepertinya aku memang tidak akan memanggilmu dengan embel-embel '_gege_' lagi atau '_hyung_' sekalipun!" ujar Tao sebelum dirinya menidurkan dirinya sendiri di kasur empuknya.

"Yaa... Setidaknya kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu di sekolah, benar 'kan, Ketua OSIS?"

"Tsk!"

Baiklah, percakapan selesai. Sejenak, mari kita sedikit menyorot layar ponsel Tao yang menyebabkan dirinya histeris tadi.

" **KungFu Panda Escape : Level ****95****/100**

'**GAME OVER' "**

.

.

.

Tao melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Ia sudah ditinggal Kris lebih dulu. Akhirnya ia menuju sekolah sendiri. Hey, memangnya dia berharap apa? Pergi bersama Kris? Ah, yang benar saja.

Ada perasaan aneh begitu Tao melangkah beberapa langkah menuju kelasnya. Para siswi atau siswa yang sedang berada disana terlihat sungkan akan kedatangan Tao, dan sebagian dari mereka berbisik-bisik sambil melihat aneh ke arahnya. Tao sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Heuh, apa benar seorang Ketua OSIS akan berlaku seperti itu?" bisik seorang siswi di dekat situ.

"Kata temanku, Tao _sunbae _memang menyuruh Kris _sunbae _untuk membawa sepedanya," balas yang satunya lagi.

"Ya ampun, berani sekali dia. Mentang-mentang Ketua OSIS, jadi dia bisa memanfaatkan Kris _sunbae _yang tampan dan ramah itu?"

"Ckckck, benar-benar tak kusangka,"

"Iya,"

Namun siapa sangka, laki-laki yang memiliki kantung mata yang jelas itu telah mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan dua siswi di sekitar situ. Tao menganga tak percaya.

"Astaga!..." desis Tao sambil mengepal kedua telapak tangannya dengan geram. Tatapan mata dan raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan marah besar setelah ini.

"...dia benar-benar kejam, cih," lanjutnya lagi dan segera berlari menuju tangga agar lebih cepat menuju ke kelas.

.

.

"Tao, mau ke kantin bersamaku? Chanyeol juga akan kesana bersamaku," ajak Baekhyun kepada Tao sesaat bel istirahat bordering. Tao masih memasukkan buku-bukunya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada tugas OSIS yang mesti kukerjakan sekarang. Kau duluan saja," jawab Tao sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku duluan,"

Akhirnya, Tao telah ditinggal oleh Baekhyun. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ke suatu tempat. Kelas Kris.

BRUUAAK!

Dengan tangan sedikit berototnya, ia membuka pintu kelas Kris dengan keras sampai badan pintu tersebut menyentuh dinding dengan kasar. Tao muncul dengan wajah sangat marah. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Kris yang sedang membaca buku saat itu.

"Tao?" sahut Kris sambil berdiri.

"KRIS, kita perlu bicara!"

.

.

"Apa maksudmu memperlakukan seperti ini?" tanya Tao dengan delikan mata tajamnya. Kris memicingkan kepalanya, menatap Tao bingung.

"Heh?"

"Cih, memang kejam. Sudah tahu bersalah telah mempermainkan seseorang, yang berbuat hanya berkata 'Heh?' sebagai responnya. Ckckck," cibir Tao sambil berjalan mengitari Kris sambil melipat tangannya angkuh.

"Yak! Apa salahku? Ugh, aku lapar. Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja. _Kajja_…" ajak Kris sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari percakapan yang benar-benar tak ia mengerti. Namun, Tao masih sempat menghentikan langkah Kris.

"Mengajakku ke kantin, lalu berpura-pura baik membawakan makananku atau membayar semua pesananku. Apa itu bisa disebut 'kebaikan'!? Jangan hanya karena kau adalah keturunan bangsawan, dan aku bisa dipermainkan begitu saja! Maaf, aku akan selalu menolak semua 'kebaikan' yang akan kau tawarkan padaku! Terimakasih, Kris karena kau telah membawa sepedaku kemarin. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa TERTOLONG!" ucap Tao sarkatis sambil menekan beberapa suku kata terakhirnya. Lalu ia segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan lelaki tampan dengan tubuh model tersebut. Kris hanya memandang bingung sesosok lelaki bak panda yang baru saja berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri di atap sekolah yang sepi itu.

.

.

Rasanya Tao ingin menangis. Ia meringkuk di ranjangnya dan terus memikirkan perkataan para siswa di sekolah tentang dirinya tadi pagi. Tak ia sangka, seseorang dengan pembawaan yang 'cool', tampan, dan sopan terhadap siapapun—kecuali dengan dirinya saat di kamar—ternyata mempunyai sifat jahat seperti itu. Padahal sebenarnya, siswa di sana hanya salah paham. Bukannya Kris membantunya dengan tulus? Kasihan Tao.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuk seorang lelaki yang masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Lelaki itu masuk dan menatap Tao dengan canggung. Lalu ia duduk di sofa kamar itu. Ya, kamarnya memang sedikit luas dan sebuah sofa memang sudah disiapkan di dalam setiap kamar untuk sarana bersantai siswa. Ia terus menatap sebuah objek cantik di depannya. Cantik?

Tao yang merasa terus diperhatikan oleh Kris kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Kris sekarang, maupun itu hanya kontak mata sekalipun. Ia berbaring membelakangi Kris.

"Tao~" panggil Kris. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Tao. Ia tahu kalau Tao belum tidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja, sekedar untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya.

"Tao~~"

Hening.

"Huang Zi Tao!"

Tak ada respon.

"Huuh, baiklah. Yang penting aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mereka semua salah paham, Tao. Soal aku membantumu dengan membawa sepedamu, aku benar-benar berniat tulus untuk membantumu. Untuk sekedar menyumbangkan sedikit kekuatanku agar kau tak lelah sampai di asrama. Tentang yang mereka bicarakan, mereka hanya salah bicara. Maafkan aku," ujar Kris akhirnya. Dibelakangnya, Tao malah terdiam. Benarkah semua yang telah diungkapkan Kris? Apa dia sedang bercanda? Ia hendak berbalik, namun sangat berat untuk mengutarakan keinginannya itu.

"Sudahlah. Kau juga keras kepala. Aku mau tidur saja," Kris kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dan segera menuju tangga tempat tidurnyanya. Baru saja ia ingin menaiki tangganya, sebuah tangan menarik baju bagian belakangnya. Kris berhenti dan kembali turun. Ia mendapati Tao yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris singkat. Tao menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar?" tanya Tao pelan. Kris mengangguk.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang 'mempermain'kan-mu, huh?" tanya Kris balik. Tao masih terdiam. Lalu ia kembali menunduk.

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" tanya Tao lagi. Kris menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dan bertindak seperti orang yang berpikir. Ia mengingat dimana ada dua orang siswa perempuan yang tengah mempergunjingkan Tao saat itu.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka," ujar Kris. "Jadi, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku telah membebaskanmu dari mulut-mulut wanita itu, mengerti?" Kris memajukan sedikit wajahnya ke wajah Tao dan mengangkat dagu Tao, sehingga wajah yang terkesan cantik itu menatap dirinya dengan sempurna. Jaraknya sangat dekat. Tao terkejut disaat sepasang mata tajam yang ikut menyempurnakan wajah Kris sudah tepat berada di depannya dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tao menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"K—Kris?"

Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dikala ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal telah menyentuh bibirnya. Itu bibir Kris! Kris mencium Tao tepat di bibirnya yang sama sekali belum dijamah oleh siapapun, kecuali boneka pandanya. Tidak ada lumatan, tidak ada permainan, hanya sekedar bersentuhan, namun begitu menempel. Tao benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kris saat itu. Sedangkan Kris, ia hanya menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati rasa manis dari bibir yang terkesan _kissable _milik roommate-nya sendiri.

Sekitar 10 menit berlangsung, Kris melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Tao dan sedikit menjauhkan jarak di antara mereka. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Tao yang memerah semerah tomat yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Ungkapan terima kasihmu, terbayar sudah, Huang Zi Tao~" ujar Kris sebelum ia benar-benar menajat menuju tempat tidurnya. Tao asih membeku disitu danperlahan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh bibir Kris. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian ia tersadar, kalau itu adalah 'ciuman pertama'-nya di dalam sejarah hidupnya. Kemudian ia menggeleng-geleng dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya secara bergantian dengan telapak tangannya. Raut wajahnya mulai menyiratkan kalau ia sedang jengkel dengan Kris sekarang. Dengan segera ia mengambil beberapa bonek pandanya dan memanjat ke atas.

BUUGH!

"Yaaakkkk! Apa yang kau lakukan, KRIS WU! Heooh!?" Tao melemparkan beberapa boneka pandanya ke wajah Kris yang terkejut pada saat itu juga.. Kemudian ia turun lagi dengan cepat dan naik lagi membawa lebih banyak koleksi bonekanya.

"Cepat jelaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, bodooohh! Issh!" Tao masih melempar boneka-bonekanya. Tak peduli Kris sedang memohon pada dirinya untuk berhenti melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Ia tetap memberi serangan kepada Kris.

"Tu—tunggu! H—hey! Hentikan, Tao! Kau bisa jatuh!" Kris masih melindungi dirinya dengan membuat benteng sendiri dengan bantalnya.

"Kurang ajar! Seenaknya saja kau melakukan hal itu padakuu! Kau mengambil 'ciuman pertama'-ku, Kris bodohhh! Hiyaaa!" pekik Tao sambil terus member penyerangan kepada seseorang di balik benteng bantal tersebut. Kris yang mendengarnya kemudian melempar bantalnya ke sembarang arah dan menahan kedua tangan Tao dengan genggaman yang sangat erat. Tao tidak bisa bergerak lebih banyak lagi, selain memberikan tatapan kesal kepada Kris.

"Dan untuk kau tahu, Huang Zi Tao. Yang tadi itu, juga sebuah 'ciuman pertama' untukku," ujar Kris sambil menyungginkan senyumnya. Tao melongo. Tubuhnya sedikit melemah, membuat Kris bisa dengan mudah menarik tangannya dan menghuyungkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring bersamanya. Disaat itu pula Kris memeluk tubuh tingginya, walau masih lebih tinggi Kris sebenarnya. Ia masih terdiam, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh roommate barunya yang bodoh ini?

"Tidurlah," desis Kris yang sudah memejamkan mata terlebih dulu. Tak tahu kenapa, Tao benar-benar tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk pergi dari posisinya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya di bawah. Apakah ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini? Entahlah, yang pasti, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, ditambah sebuah aliran yang berbeda yang menemani sepanjang arus darahnya yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa Tao sadari, Kris benar-benar merasakan detakan jantung Tao di ruangan hening itu. Kris hanya mampu tersenyum.

××××TAORIS××××

Baekhyun tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Pasalnya, ia terus teringat oleh kondisi ibunya yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan jadwal operasinya.

GRASAAKK… GRUSUUKK..

Baekhyun mendengar suara dari atas, tempat Chanyeol tertidur sekarang. Ia melihat kaki jenjang Chanyeol sedang berusaha menuruni tangga. Dengan segera ia menutup matanya dan berbalik.

TIING… SRRR… GLEEK… GLEEK…

Rupanya Chanyeol hanya ingin mengambil segelas air. Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian ingin kembali ke tempat tidurnya, namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dari Baekhyun. Nafas Baekhyun terlihat tidak teratur dan gaya tidurnya masih terlihat kaku. Ia ragu, apakah Baekhyun benar-benar tidur atau tidak. Ia melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 02.30 AM KST. Ini sudah hampir pagi. Bukan hal yang baik untuk Baekhyun jika dirinya belum tidur dengan sempurna. Akhirnya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun~" ia memanggil nama lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan dan membuka matanya. Ia tipe orang yang jujur dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah kebohongan dari siapapun. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" sahut Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol melihat raut cemas dan tidak baik dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyentuh dahi mulus Baekhyun dnegan punggung telapak tangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mencemaskan ibuku," jawab Baekhyun berterus terang.

"Kau hanya harus mengirim doa terbaikmu untuknya. Dia pasti juga akan berusaha untuk tetap sembuh dan bisa bertemu dengan anaknya lagi," kata Chanyeol bijaksana sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia membenarkan selimut Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali tidur.

"Sudah hampir pagi! Kau harus tidur. Mengerti? Soal ibumu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Optimislah kalau ia akan sembuh dengan segera. Aku yakin itu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus rambut halus milik Baekhyun. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dirinya sudah menyungging senyum lega. Ia beruntung sekali mempunyai teman seperti Chanyeol. Ia berharap, akan memiliki Chanyeol selamanya.

.

.

"Cih, orang itu meninggalkanku sendiri lagi, huft! Ternyata, selama ini aku mengharapkan seorang roommate yang mau berangkat bersama ke sekolah belum terkabul! Kenapa saat mendapat roommate baru, ia terus emninggalkanku, huh? Tsk!" gerutu Tao sambil memasang kemeja sekolahnya. Ia masih bercermin. Beberapa menit kemudian, dirinya selesai berpakaian. Namun ia belum beranjak dari situ. Ia masih memandang kembaran dirinya yang terperangkap di dalam cermin itu. Jari-jarinya perlahan menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, dimana ia dicium oleh Kris dan tidur bersamanya. Astaga! Lihat, Tao menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Tapi, lima dettik kemudian, dirinya terbangun dari pikiran bodoh itu. Ia kembali menampar-nampar kedua pipinya sampai ia meringis kesakitan.

"Aishh, Huang Zi Tao! Kau kenapa, huh! Yaiish, _jinjja_~" ocehnya pada dirinya sendiri dan bergegas mengambil tasnya lalu segera menuju sekolah.

"Tao _sunbae_," panggil seorang siswa perempuan disitu. Tao menoleh ke arah segerombolan wanita itu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Tao dengan singkat dan nada dingin. Para siswa itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan terlihat gugup. Tao tetap menunggu sang juru bicara untuk mengeluarkan suarannya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan, aku akan kelu—"

"_Mianhamnida_, _sunbaenim_!" sahut para siswa itu dengan serempak sambil membungkuk, dikala Tao sedang berusaha bangkit dari bangkunya. Tao menatap para siswa itu satu-satu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Maafkan kami, Tao _sunbae_. Kami telah membicarakanmu di belakang. Kami salah paham. Kami kira, kau memang menyuruh Kris _sunbae _untuk membawa sepedamu. Maafkan kami, _sunbaenim_," ujar salah satu wanita yang berdiri paling depan sambil terus mengucap kata maaf. Karena sudah tahu sebabnya, Tao pun terkekeh.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Tao. Lagi-lagi, para siswa itu saling bertatap sebelum mereka menjawab pertanyaan _sunbae_-nya itu.

"Kris _sunbaenim_,"

"_M_—_mwo_?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**or**

**END?**

**Annyeoong, readers ^^**

**Jadi saya butuh sedikit review dan kritik/sarannya ~ ^^**

**Dan, saya akan melanjutkan next chapter jika saya benar-benar menerima REVIEW hangat yang banyak ^_^**

**FINALLY, **

**Mind to Review? Gomawooo ~~**


End file.
